Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for identifying cost-effective parking for an autonomous vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Autonomous cars are becoming closer to being a mainstream product. States are now passing laws to allow use of autonomous vehicles. These vehicles are very advanced and use a multitude of sensors and software to operate. As with current vehicles, autonomous vehicles may be parked in parking garages and other locations that may or may not require the payment of a fee.